


Partner。

by peobo



Category: movies - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 06:54:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18633061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peobo/pseuds/peobo





	Partner。

「豹羊/义生」Partner。

※R18  
※兽交  
※发情  
※真的很不男人  
※私设太多预警好难打将就看吧

向西×杨晓明 天养义×天养生

================================

 

「喂，快点，」人事档案部的小警官兴冲冲地看了眼挂钟，「再不决定我就先走了啊，今天忙着呢。」

杨晓明噢噢应付了两声，提笔手忙脚乱在登记表上自己名字后面写下了「向西」两个大字。

小警官接过表格瞅了眼，乐了：「哎呦，你选他啊？」  
你俩狗男男果然早有一腿。

「我乐意！」杨晓明哼哼唧唧。

小警官嘿嘿一笑，啪地一个大红章子盖了上去，杨晓明歪着脑袋看了看，那搭档登记表被印得鲜红一片跟结婚证似的，估摸着连反悔的机会——不是，现在反悔还来得及吗？  
他摸了摸脸，总有种自己把自己卖了的错觉。

 

——————————

 

用一句话来形容B市总局最近的气氛，就是「发生了一些小小的意外，已经过去两个月的春天好像又回来了」。

简称：发春。

作为国内绝无仅有全员受驯的公安武装部门，和发情期浪成一汪春水的牧一起工作这种事，他们应该很熟练才对。  
可他们没有。  
不为别的，他们的牧是天养生。

天养生平时是什么样子，发情的时候还是什么样子，唯一不同寻常的只有被消毒水味盖了大半却依旧能让狩全体起立的淡淡腥甜。

他们永远记得天养生入职后的第一次发情期。  
当时正值排位赛，对手恰巧是被按在地上尊严尽失地驯过之后，看天养生格外不顺眼的方奕威——其实后者自己都说不清那份仇视到底是受辱羞怒还是疯狂叫嚣又无能为力的征服欲作祟。  
上场不到十分钟方奕威就被逼出了兽型，其实这已经犯规了，可天养生毫不在意，就像马戏团的驯兽师一样游刃有余，甚至踩在巨蟒身上饶有兴致地观察起了蛇信的构造，引起场下阵阵哄笑。  
就在这时，他爆发了一次情潮。  
气管上的扼桎力度骤减，被怒火冲昏头脑的巨蟒当即反扑，死死绞住敌人，诡异的甜香在过于亲密的距离下被嗅觉系统无限放大，方奕威还没来得及为莫名的胜利喜悦，又再次被突如其来的欲火烧殆了理性。

冷血动物下意识追逐着让他着迷的火热体温，光滑的腹鳞被不知是汗还是别的什么液体浸润，收束间带起令人意乱情迷的黏腻水声。  
蛇躯越缠越紧，呼吸也变得紊沉，像要把怀中猎物纤细的骨骼绞碎揉入血肉，略显狰狞的两根阴茎从泄殖腔中翻出，如弹弓般勃勃伸展，根部的勾刺彰示着在达到目的前雌兽绝无办法从凌虐中逃离。

场景已然失控，裁判却忘记了喊停，所有人都魔怔般屏住呼吸盯着突然变成限制级表演的擂场。在那瞬间，他们第一次真切地认识到，那个强悍无匹的男人其实如同传闻中的一切牧一样，于他们而言，是色欲的化身。

天养生在片刻混乱后迅速镇静下来，他被勒痛了，受到严重冒犯的认知让他唇角扬起微妙的弧度，尝试了几次也没能摆脱束缚，便偏过头，在绞住自己咽喉的尾尖上挑衅地轻轻呼出一口气。  
方奕威的动作出现了短暂凝滞，他愤恨地摆动尾基插进天养生嘴里，还未及去感受口腔中的温软，剧烈疼痛就让他差点惨叫出声。

天养生狠狠咬伤了蛇尾，转眼便已从松懈的绞缚中挣脱出来，拧身一脚踩在腹部外露的生殖器上，掐着痛厥过去的方奕威七寸，一路出门连拎带拖面容平静毫无同事爱地扔进了垃圾桶。

从此，有幸瞻览过这场排位赛的警官们，就连半夜里做梦都是那双居高临下的傲慢眼睛。  
说是旖梦又过于凄惨了，他们甚至都不敢接近，不配触碰，只得臣服地跪在脚边狼狈自渎，在那样轻蔑的眼神中射出来，就连耳畔近似嘲弄的轻笑都成了至高无上的赏赐。

性癖不小心被搅得一塌糊涂，有些狩开始前赴后继地作大死，只求什么时候也能被踩上那么一脚（…）。

B市总局在这种诡异的氛围下都快集体M成自然了，现在突然来了一个反应正常的、绵软萎靡的、手足无措的稚牧，他们才猛然从血脉深处捡回自己几乎生锈的捕食者本能。

论：杨晓明天天在一群憋坏了的兽群里发骚，为什么至今还没被操个底儿掉。  
一是出于理性——他们是认真严肃的公职人员，并非被情欲搞崩脑子的愚蠢野兽，必须适应任何情况下与牧共处的工作环境。  
二是出于尊重——虽被二组私藏，但也不能否认杨晓明是一位认真尽责的同事。  
三是出于……操你妈，强奸犯法啊！！

大部分牧在分化后都会选择进入国家编制工作，至少政府拥有较为完善的牧者保护体系：  
「搭档」——完全由牧自主选择与他契约的人选与数量。  
「伴侣」——狩对同己契约的牧宣誓终生效忠，经牧认可后，拥有与婚姻等同的效力。

除牧主动邀请之外的一切越界触碰均为违纪，轻则受罚记过写检讨，重则停职开除蹲大牢。

于是，总局的冲凉房，这星期一直很拥挤。

 

———————————————

 

天养生从未申请过任何搭档，杨晓明却并不觉得他没有。

每天下班时都会有个青年安安静静地站在门口等着，兜里揣着从不重样的糖果，自然地拎过衣架上挂着的包和外套，再跟在天养生身后半步一同离开，日日如此，好像永远都不觉得无聊。  
他的眼神干净又柔和，明明拥有着高挑的身材与宽厚的肩膀，看上去却更像个大男孩。  
同为犬科枪械师的藏獒曾经说过，那是一组副组长，局里最优秀的狙击手。

一二组工作特殊，平时除了训练之外并不繁忙，天养生更是闲到去考了个医疗师挂职拿双份工资。杨晓明天天去找天养生，因此也时常遇见这位青年，会看见青年偶尔早到就把医务室整理得井井有条，会看见他讨好地端茶递水，会听见两人边走边小声讨论晚饭吃什么，会听见向来尖酸刻薄的大魔头用前所未有的温柔语气，轻轻喊他「养义」。  
有天中午，杨晓明路过门口，天养生正趴在桌上小憩，青年大概是训练时不小心扭伤才来了医务室，轻手轻脚地给自己敷好药，眼神一直往桌边飘，终于红着脸俯下身去，在天养生无名指上落下一个小心翼翼的吻，还心满意足地偷笑。  
悄悄掩上门后，杨晓明恍惚间觉得，这样……好像也挺好。

 

 

 

杨晓明的发情期刚开始时，向西曾自认为非常委婉地问过他：「哎，如果啊，我是说如果，要是挑搭档的话啊，你找谁啊？」

杨晓明被藏獒锤得嗷嗷叫，半死不活趴在地上，声嘶力竭求饶道：「……当然找我最敬爱的师父！」

「老子不稀罕。」藏獒脸上仍旧没什么表情，一副不吃这套的样子，结果还是减了几组实战扔他休息去了。  
杨晓明占到小便宜，笑嘻嘻地抹把汗跑出去买饮料，根本想不到自己即将切身体验什么叫祸从口出。

没过两天，向西吃完早饭突然捂着肚子说自己痛得要死，其他人都不在，杨晓明也顾不上自己都腿软就架着向西往医务室赶。  
门竟然锁着，向西还在面容扭曲地哎哟哎哟，杨晓明着急上火，心说哪怕是随便拿点胃药救救急也好，硬是凭着记忆从一堆花盆中翻出了天养生藏的备用钥匙。  
谁知刚开门把脑袋伸进去，他就差点被吓疯了。

体型壮硕健美的巨大狼狗死死盯着突然闯入的不速之客，咧出一口尖锐獠牙，眼神完全谈不上友善，猩红性器尺寸已经足够可怕，根部还不自然地狰狞凸起，膨胀的肉结死死卡在身下男人红肿的后穴中。  
天养生被压在办公桌上动弹不得，咬着香烟面色阴沉心情似乎不怎么愉快，眼皮都没抬一下，缓缓吐出一口白雾，声音嘶哑道：

「出去。」

杨晓明：………………

连滚带爬地从恐怖片现场逃离，杨晓明面红耳赤，心头三观尽碎万马奔腾。

「好可怕，」向西跟在他身后云淡风轻地补刀，「听说狗一次能射半个多小时呢，卡着拔都拔不出去，你说最后会不会从胃里倒流吐出来啊。」

「…………」杨晓明的脸白了。

然而，某人还并不打算就这么放过他。

午饭和向西一起吃火锅，杨晓明叼着筷子心不在焉，给他夹什么吃什么，发了好半天呆才觉得这肉口感有点奇怪以前没吃过。

「豹子，这什么呀？」

「这个呀，」向西持续云淡风轻，「牛鞭。」

「……」杨晓明虎躯一震。

「牛鞭能有一米多长吧，」向西露出个人畜无害的微笑，「煮半根就够咱们吃一大锅了，是不是可厉害。」

「…………………………」杨晓明的脸彻底绿了。

晚上，杨晓明裹在被子里胡思乱想，脑子里全是自己被这样这样那样那样的画面。  
——他完全没发现自己的思维已经被歹毒的某某人故意用震撼教育从「本直男永不屈服」带跑偏到「求求了起码搞完能让我活下来吧」的卑微方向一去不复返。

藏獒是心理阴影的，牦牛就更不行了，倒是以前看过隔壁家大公猫发情，猫科动物的那东西又小又尖尺寸看起来特别特别友善。  
他迷迷糊糊地盘算起自己仅剩的选择：其实向西对他挺不错的，长得帅家境又好，说话算话不光早饭三餐都给他包了，偶尔闯个货破坏个公物之类还会爽快地帮他赔钱，他不乐意被叫羊倌，给自己起了个新代号叫大侠，其他人都嫌弃这名字蠢，只有向西会笑眯眯地乖乖跟着叫。  
然后那什么……技术也是……验过货的。  
牦牛又被压在被子里若有若无的呻吟声逼得翻身下床摔门进浴室冲凉，当杨晓明突然回神反应过来自己一边想着向西手里一边在做什么的时候，他的脸又红炸了。

第二天上午，被折磨得头晕脑胀的杨晓明刚偷偷摸摸交了搭档登记表，准备要不就嗑药挺过这次发情期，上床的事心理建设没做好再往后稍稍，先尝试着跟向西谈一场纯纯的甜甜的能像别人家狩一样把自己当大爷伺候（…）的恋爱，结果下午就被向西给按在了床上。  
……这不完犊子了吗，怎么感觉又要被操了。

「羊倌儿，」向西笑得咬牙切齿，「我的警棍好不好玩？」

「……」杨晓明崩溃得想咬舌自尽，活着一点都不好玩。

向西见他不说话，第二巴掌狠狠打在杨晓明屁股上，像拍了个水气球似的整只手都摸湿了：「啧，水好多，你真厉害，一破警棍都能把你插成这样，我那天怎么没把你操死算了啊？」

「不是……我……药……」杨晓明欲哭无泪地为自己辩驳。

「你要，要什么？都这样了你还想要什么？」

向西已经被他骚懵了，刚才隔得远没看清那颗栓剂，就见杨晓明先用指头肏自己，完了嫌不够长不够粗似的摸出警棍开始舔，表情之饥渴，完了还往穴里捅，爽得不行了翻过来趴着嗯嗯啊啊地边摇屁股边喷水，用的还是他向西的警棍，用他向西的警棍都不用他向西，越想越气，半点力气没收地照着杨晓明的屁股噼里啪啦一阵狂揍。

杨晓明被打疼了，掌痕立刻肿起来，刺刺麻麻地发着烫，钢棍在肠肉里乱撞，全身脱力连反抗的力气都没有，有几下还抽在会阴上，又痛又酸，他心里愤恨地把狗日的向西骂了一万遍，看着人模狗样的居然是个暴力狂，支起身子挣扎着就想逃。  
向西看着小羊崽子手软脚软地撑起身往前挪，还没爬两步就被带动抽插的警棍捅得不由自主呜咽着挺腰，跟长了条尾巴似的颤巍巍乱晃。  
他呼吸一窒，捏住手柄左右搅了搅，杨晓明立刻尖叫着摔回床上，狩气息的笼罩让发情期的牧全身上下每个细胞都雀跃起来，无比讨好地分泌滴漏着引诱雄兽交配的淫腥尿液。

今天如果他向西没有死，那杨晓明就必须死。

向西深深吸了口气，把占了大便宜的警棍用力抽出来，伸出三根手指撑开尚未闭合的穴口，眯着眼睛去看里面的情形。药效还没消退，指腹轻柔地摩挲着火热绵软的粉肉，每一丝多余的碰触都会给这具敏感透顶的肉体带来着火般疯躁的快感，在这种隔靴搔痒般的爱抚下，失去了栓塞的淫液淌得更加放肆。

自己的手机突然被扔到枕边，杨晓明定睛一看差点晕过去，向西一只手还在磨人地浅插，另一手掐着杨晓明后颈硬逼他继续看屏幕。  
伴随着因为空虚而变得苦闷的黏腻鼻音，穴口正贪得无厌地吮吸着向西的手指，粘膜已经充血，膣肉又湿又红，晶莹的粘液把整个下体都染出淫靡无比的光泽。小视频预览播放了好几遍之后，杨晓明眼睁睁看着向西戳了个发送——发到了后者的信息对话框里。  
杨晓明气得破口大骂，挣扎未果试图真的咬舌自尽，向西眼疾手快地将还带着体温的警棍插进了他嘴里，顿时杨晓明舌间全都是自己淫水的味道，腥膻中带着诡异的香甜，是无论牧狩都无法抗拒的强效催情剂。

向西莫名感觉自己受了水刑，哪哪儿摸着都是湿的，唯独嘴里口干舌燥渴得快要冒烟，舔了舔嘴唇，毫不犹豫地掰开手里瑟瑟发抖的臀瓣，深深埋进杨晓明的双腿之间，去寻求唯一能够拯救自己的水源。  
舌尖从股缝滑过，恶劣地啃舐着脆弱湿滑的会阴，未能得到抚慰的穴口下意识蠕动收缩起来，堪称下流地邀请雄兽的一切进犯。  
过于震撼的触感让杨晓明僵在原地，甩开警棍把脸深深埋进枕头里，任由向西掐着他的腰往外拖，分开他的双腿，着迷地亲吻他绝对隐私的部位。  
当舌尖终于触碰那个饥渴已久的入口的瞬间，杨晓明被庞大的羞耻感碾碎了思考能力，向西无比享受杨晓明惊骇无助的啜泣，将臀瓣掐得更开，指缝间斑驳的红痕刺激着视觉感官，他舔吻着那个湿滑入口的每一道细小的皱褶，感受着每一次抽离后那张淫荡的小嘴恋恋不舍地挽留，并为此向他谄媚地献上更多甘美的稠蜜。

「豹子……呜……我操你大爷……」杨晓明的腿抖得更厉害了，混杂着羞耻的巨大快感令他感觉毛骨悚然，只有咬住手腕才拼命忍住自己欢愉的尖叫。

「小羊倌，爽么。」向西恬不知耻地在杨晓明的骶尾骨上留下两排牙印，满意地看见后者紧绷的腰线因为这种暧昧的酸痛瞬间塌了塌。

「爽你妈…………嗯啊啊……！！！」

一直在外面恶意挑逗的舌头突然顶开穴口长驱直入，柔软内壁如同性奴拜见主人般亲昵地贴附上来，随着搅动发出咕啾咕啾的浪荡水声。杨晓明快疯了，越是收缩抵触肉与肉之间的抵缠反而越强烈。可舌头终究太短，最空虚的内部完全未能受到抚慰，这种来自生理与药物的双重瘙痒比上一次被按摩棒戏弄时还要磨人百倍，而上回的经验使他下意识地觉得，只有向西能救他。  
当杨晓明着了魔般压着自己的腰将小穴往向西嘴里送时，他听见了身后男人从喉咙深处发出了满意的低笑声。

那一直停留在甬道入口附近的舌头突然数倍伸长，湿软的肉块瞬间插进深处，杨晓明还没反应过来，麻痒的腔壁就被用力一舔，敏感的粘膜被某种带刺的肉刷狠狠磨蹭，疼痛在激烈的快感下简直毫无存在感，激得他在恐惧的颤栗中到达了近乎崩溃的高潮。  
那根本不可能是人类的舌头了，像拥有生命般灵活地舐过每一寸壁肉，贪婪地将腥甜的液体尽数刮下来细细品尝。  
杨晓明恐慌地支起身子埋头去看，视线却正好对上大型猫科动物腿间尺寸傲人的昂扬阴茎，顶端布满了角蛋白构建的细长倒刺，如一柄狰狞尖锐的锥状肉刃。

「…………………………」杨晓明的表情碎了一地。

他觉得今早去交搭档登记表还觉得劫后余生的自己简直是个惊天大傻逼。  
操你妈！！！退货啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！！！

「不要呜呜呜……向西、豹哥……我不……」  
眼见向西抽出舌头往上耸了耸一副提枪就要往自己屁股里顶的趋势，杨晓明当场吓哭，拿出吃奶的劲去蹬黑豹的肚子。  
「我我我我给你撸出来……」

豹子吧唧了一下嘴，俯视可怜兮兮的杨晓明，露出个「怎么，你当我也傻逼？」的表情。

杨晓明大脑飞速运转规划逃生路线，突然灵光一闪，磕磕巴巴道：「那那那我也给你……给你舔……」

黑豹的动作终于停了下来，惊讶地看着杨晓明，没懂小崽子的求生欲到底为什么会这么爆棚。  
杨晓明已经快羞耻致死了，还生怕向西反悔，连滚带爬地转过身趴伏在黑豹身下，只求能一次性给他口出来好放过自己。

……你妈，近看更可怕。

杨晓明无比委屈地吸了吸鼻子，扬起头用嘴唇去触碰滚烫的红刃，他以为会很恶心，谁知呼吸刚被狩的费洛蒙笼罩，体内就像疯了一般叫嚣起对雄兽的渴求。  
杨晓明痛斥起这狗屁的体质，不情不愿地伸出舌头轻轻舔了一下冒着晶莹液体的顶端，那种味道简直就像天雷勾地火一样让牧上瘾。杨晓明向来顶不住诱惑，眼见没有预想中那么难吃，反而听见向西闷哼心里还有点莫名的爽，想着刚才丫伺候自己的时候也挺卖力的，便大发慈悲地张嘴把整个顶端含了进去。

向西也快疯了，他的小羊倌嘴里又暖又舒服，口技还很生涩，却小心翼翼地收着牙齿，挺着脖子越含越深，最后居然出乎意料地一路吞到了根部，紧致的喉咙不断收缩着，软舌还无师自通地在自己的阴茎下侧不断翻舔，饥渴到空闺少妇都要自愧不如。  
其实杨晓明有天赋个屁，他就是不停回忆以前看的AV里口交是怎么做的，好像也就是简单的吞吞吐吐，吸完刚想缩脖子就被芒刺扎了舌头，不怎么疼可还是吓得不由自主往顺刺的方向送了送，如此反复，挣扎着挣扎着一不小心就把自己的初体验玩出了深喉。  
他快窒息了，整张脸深深埋在黑豹的小腹上，鼻腔里都是充满侵略性的兽味，谁知牧的自主保护体质连口腔里都有快感，后脑被捅得一片酥麻，眼角都逼出了泪，喉咙阵阵发紧，当他再一次不受控地做出吞咽动作时，滚烫的浊液从肉棒中猛地迸出，一股股蛮横地灌进食道。

杨晓明终于把疲软收缩了些许的性器吐了出来，呛咳不止，没能咽下的唾液精液都挂在唇边，把向西活生生看心软了，一句疼惜的爱语还没出口就被羊倌的作死顶了回去。

「没事儿豹子，咳……」  
完全不清楚猫科动物习性的杨晓明还以为自己口交技术一等一，没几分钟就把豹子给吸缴械了，今天功成身退，得意洋洋地抹了抹嘴大开嘲讽，勾起的唇角压都压不住。  
「早泄不是什么大毛病，哎，治一治总会好的，等我洗个澡晚上请你吃牛鞭啊？」

「……」

今天他向西不会死，杨晓明必须死。

「谢谢啊，」豹子咧开嘴露出一个格外真诚且腥风血雨的微笑，「我看你是欠鞭。」

杨晓明还没反应过来就被一爪子掀得翻了个滚，晕头转向地刚趴稳就被按住肩膀压在床上，恢复神速的性器不由分说地强行拓开狭窄小穴捅了进去。  
插入的瞬间，兽魂与肉体彻底融为一体，向西兴奋地喷出畅快的鼻息，豹眼中噙着狂欲的火，愈发想将怀中羔羊拆食入腹才甘心。  
向西肏得猝不及防，杨晓明都还没能做出什么抵抗，可当他把阴茎往外抽的时候杨晓明立刻就疯了，尖叫着挪动屁股坐回去阻止他的动作。软中带硬的倒刺狠狠刮在敏感的肠肉上，火辣辣的刺痒与疼痛让他欲仙欲死，淫液被尖锐的快感激得顺着腿根狂流，被舔干的交合处很快就再次湿得一塌糊涂。

人类的肠道应是薄而光滑的，此刻杨晓明的身体里却异常的肥厚绵软，如羊脂般柔腻，带着微妙的皱褶，向西眯着眼睛，感觉根本不用动整个豹就能爽到背脊发麻。

「知道饲养员种类那么多，为什么偏偏要叫牧‘羊倌’吗？」  
向西平时是个挺文明的人，从前也不怎么乐意用脏话跟床伴调情，可每次越见杨晓明羞耻愤恨就越兴奋得爆炸，忍不住就从脑子里翻出各种粗鄙下流的论调好把他逼得更难堪一点。  
「牧太少了啊，以前好多地方就偷偷开专门的羊妓院，羊逼又紧又小又会伺候人，搞过一次就会上瘾，再也忘不掉了，说的就是我现在操你的感觉，知道了么小羊倌？」

「操……」被莫名其妙科普了一堆根本不想知道的荤知识，杨晓明更恨这千疮百孔的破名字了，气得捂耳朵，「不要叫我……啊啊……羊倌唔……我是大侠……」

「唔，大侠，」豹子用舌头把杨晓明抱头的手撬开一个缝，钻进去慢慢舔他的耳朵，「你好骚啊大侠……」

「你妈你还是闭嘴吧……」杨晓明羞愤欲死。

向西逗爽了，心满意足地再次专心抽插，杨晓明还想抗争，后穴里某种奇异的变化却让他整个人都僵硬起来。  
原本他一直都有种心欠欠的空虚感，不管是警棍舌头还是向西那粗长带刺的性器也没能挠到他最痒的地方，可现在他却觉得屁股里的肉棒逐渐膨胀了数倍，把他的穴撑得满满的，尽头收束成一块几乎不能通过的窄隙，阴茎尖端每次活塞都正好顶在那个异常酸软的肉缝上。他崩溃地哭叫起来，有种自己快要被操烂的错觉，直把床单抓得乱七八糟皱成一团。  
其实并不是向西变大了，是牧的穴肉谄媚无比地紧缩成了最合适此刻侵犯它的阴茎的模样。

「干脆就让你这个没节操的小骚洞里一辈子都是我的形状好不好？嗯？」  
向西一想到随便再换个狩也能把他身下的小羊倌肏成这副勾死人的媚样就酸得牙痒痒，恨得想干脆把他就操死在这里一了百了。

牧的契约形态就是强悍的自我保护机制以及直白地享受与任何种族的性爱，就连穴心都是猫科动物的阴茎插起来最方便的角度，性经验几乎为零的杨晓明根本受不了这种照着敏感点连绵不断的执拗冲撞，不停地摇着头声音都快哭碎了。  
当小腹中的泥泞欢愉即将到达某个恐怖的巅峰时，向西突然停了下来，将已然再次疲软的阴茎拔了出去，带出大片粘稠的淫水精液混合物。

他好整以暇地按住憋在高潮前几息的杨晓明，长舌不断在他皮肤上大面积舔舐着，倒刺在舌肌的操控下忽硬忽软，时而轻如骚痒，时而恶意地在最柔嫩的肌肤上留下小片红痕，如腿间，如腋下，如脚底，如乳尖，等玩够了又再次将性器捅进那个欲求不满湿漉漉的小穴狂插个几十次，在杨晓明获得满足前匆匆停下，不断反复。

「呜……我错了……妈的放过我……」

「我有什么办法啊，这不早泄呢吗。」猫科动物的性行为就是频繁而迅速，向西射了十几次已经爽飞了，一点都不憋得慌，他能就这么跟不知死活的小羊倌玩到天黑。

剧烈收缩的穴肉紧紧箍住能给它带来无上快乐的刑器，可凌虐仍在无情地持续，肉刃不管不顾地一再抽离，只能发出阵阵羞愤无助的凄惨悲鸣。  
向西又开始舔他，脆弱的乳晕已经不堪折磨地被刮破了一点，杨晓明连忙捂住自己已经肿成的娇艳果实的乳粒，可渴欲比羞耻更难捱，体内燥热不断翻涌，任何可以积累的快感都是救命稻草，他忍了又忍，终于自暴自弃地自己掐着胸肉揉捏起来。

向西太喜欢看他放纵主动寻求快乐的样子了，还偏要故意嘲笑他看他脸红：「大侠，你可是男的啊，再挤也出不了奶。」

结果讲完自己都觉得有点可惜，便盯上了杨晓明胯间软垂的性器，用粗糙且无刺的舌背将可怜的器官卷起来，如榨乳般反复束缩缠舐。  
杨晓明的腰猛地弹了起来，无声啜泣着伸手去挡向西的头，那地方简直敏感成了阴蒂，根本不能勃起射精，一直断断续续地淌着他都说不清到底是腺液还是尿液的东西，尿道被液体爱抚的刺痒逼人发狂，仿佛永远没有终结的快感地狱。

小羊崽子嗓子都哭哑了，向西琢磨着再这么下去两个人关系估计要玩完（不我怎么觉得你已经差不多玩完了），终于大发慈悲地变回了人形，将杨晓明抱在怀里，慢慢插了进去。  
杨晓明感觉自己快被这人没完没了地操散架了，红着眼睛抽抽嗒嗒地用腿死缠住向西的腰，差点动都动不了。  
向西温柔地舔吻着杨晓明饱经摧残的乳粒，揉搓他的性器，听他在自己耳边溢出压抑不住的细碎呻吟。  
人类的阴茎顶端更粗更圆滑，不断挺腰用力顶在再次缩紧的穴眼上，把杨晓明干得直翻白眼。向西故意把自己的肩膀往杨晓明嘴边送，杨晓明下意识狠咬了上去，向西抽痛地嘶了声，双手掐住胯骨，借着体重硬生生操开了假造的花心，龟头卡在皱褶上大开大合狠狠抽送搅动，再不复难耐的折磨，赐予他的雌兽最癫狂淋漓的快乐。  
杨晓明全身疯狂地抽搐痉挛，紧紧抱住向西的脖子，穴里像漏了般淫水横流，终于如愿以偿地到达了前所未有的绝顶高潮。

向西射精后，杨晓明彻底晕了过去，前者心情相当好地拿枕巾把两人身上乱七八糟的东西擦干，轻手轻脚地扛到自己的床上躺着。  
向西肩头渗血的齿痕上已经蔓延出一个淡白色的图腾，不过是给某些占有欲极强的牧为自家契狩打下专属印记的作用罢了，没有任何实际意义，若今后狩另寻新契就会立刻消失。  
向西咧嘴笑了笑，心满意足地偏头在杨晓明红彤彤的脸颊上啵叽了一下。

这东西一辈子留在这，就很好。

 

——————————————

 

向西神清气爽地冲了个澡，准备出去抽支事后烟，结果刚推开门就被乌压压一大群同事围住了。

「哟，刚锁着门干撒呢，三条街外都听得见，」为首的藏獒幽幽吐出一口烟，「吃独食呢啊？」

「……」向西张了张嘴，烟掉在地上，假笑着试图息事宁人，「有，有话好说？」

「嗯，好说。」牦牛木着脸一把抓住了他的组长，轻轻巧巧地扛起来扔进了愤怒的人群之中。

 

当晚，向西住院。

=TBC=

 

其实向西根本就不知道杨晓明已经交了登记表，他是抱着先蹲几年大牢出来在警局门口卖红薯的必死决心搞羊的，谁知几天后战战兢兢地出院就得知在搞事的那天早上，他其实就成了杨晓明的合法搭档，感动得死死抱着满脸通红的杨晓明不撒手。

各部门对于新成立的搭档都有种不成文的恶意考验：坦白局。  
被契约的狩要向牧主动坦白三件自己一直隐瞒的事，本着拆散一对是一对的优秀思想，单身狩们虎视眈眈地围着向西和杨晓明，看戏。

①  
向西：……其实，那天我是故意装肚子疼带你去医务室的，就为了让你别选藏獒。  
杨晓明：…………………………我操你居然……  
向西：嘘！！嘘！！别说！那也是我偶然发现的！别人都不知道啊！说出来我俩得一起死！合葬！  
杨晓明：……

 

②  
「……」向西叹了口气，终于埋着头沉重道，「对不起。」

「嗯？」

「知道了之后我一直不敢告诉你，虽然已经尽力了，但还是很后悔，」向西深深鞠躬，「对不起，那时候，没能救下你哥……」

「……」杨晓明愣了愣，鼻子一酸，眨眨眼睛却笑了出来，「噢，原来和我哥一起执行任务的是你啊。」

「……是，对不起。」

「有什么好对不起的，我不恨你，我家人也不恨你，」杨晓明满不在乎似的歪歪脑袋，「虽说难过，但我哥是作为一个优秀的警察殉职的，他不需要拯救，哪怕换成我我也会做和他一样的事……我永远为他骄傲。」

这次换成向西愣住了。  
他呆呆地看着杨晓明，这个小傻子看着大大咧咧从来没个正形，其实心里透亮着呢，执着又坚强，不会输给任何人。  
真好。  
他想。  
这就是他喜欢的人呐。

 

③  
心结打开，向西一副人生赢家的样子揽着杨晓明蔑视在场单身狗：「我真没别的瞒着大侠的事了，我们的感情天地可鉴。」（理直气壮）

「向西。」  
一个身影突然出现在二组办公室门口，斜睨着向西，意味不明地冷笑了一声——比以往听过的所有加起来都要可怕那种。  
「你女朋友在外面找你。」

杨晓明：………………  
向西：……………………………………………  
杨晓明：呵。  
众人：靠哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！！！！！  
向西：妈的忘了这茬w(ﾟДﾟ)w！！！天养生你他妈打击报复！？不是！大侠你听我解释？我是被绿了，不也不算绿了，我跟她其实不是那种关系？！晓明！大侠！？哎别打……还是打吧你别走？？晓明————————————

后来，持续了一整个月的追妻火葬场节目终于娱乐大众平息了单身狩们的怒火。


End file.
